New Rogernomics
The Constitutional Monarchy of New Rogernomics (Authairea) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/BigFlag.png New Rogernomics (Authairea) is a country in Northeast Europe that compromises three formerly nationally independent territories. The indigenous population named New Rogernomics land of Authai, which is usually translated in modern English into meaning Authairea. New Rogernomics (Authairea) is notable for the harshness of its climate, with cold bitter winters and arid and hot summers. It used to have fauna and numerous small animal species, however various industrial accidents destroyed the ecosystem, restoration projects are in progress. The population is mostly of English descent, with the indigenous Armenians being the largest minority. Russians and Turkish are also significant minorities, especially in the cities. Lord Athanasius Ilius is the elected lord and head of state, in his absence he is represented by the nations Military Chief. The Lord reigns but does not rule. He has little political influence and his position is mainly symbolic. Political power rests with the democratically elected Parliament of New Rogernomics (Authairea). The Parliament under the leadership of the Prime Minister, who is the head of the government. Etymology Before the English settlement there was no true name for New Rogernomics (Authairea) as the peoples of the area simply refered to it as the land of Authai. The owners land simply called themselves the Authai clans. The first name for New Rogernomics was Authamajin, discovered by the Indians in the early 13th century, however the terrain boundaries made trade difficult if not impossible. The first European known to reach New Rogernomics (Authairea) was the English explorer James Cameron Brook in the 16th century A.D. Who called the land Authairea. The name New Rogernomics was coined controversially in the 19th century, as a way to attempt to eliminate the role of the royal line History New Rogernomics (Authairea) is one of the most ethinically diverse nations in the world. The first settlers of New Rogernomics (Authairea) were Russian, who probably came to the area between 1400 A.D. and 1500 A.D. Over the centuries other ethnic groups of Bulgarians, Armenians and Turkish settled in the nation and the combined identity called themselves the Authai clans. By the middle ages the Authai Clans had adopted Christianity and they renamed themselves the Kingdom of Authairea. This was an oppressive Monarchy who ruled with an iron fist, and at times bled the nation dry. It had a strong feudal system and everyone gave their allegiance to the King, there was little internal strife as the royal line was well established and the citizens were heavily controlled by the military. Over the next few centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Rogernomican. The population was divided into districts (regions) and duchy’s (sub regions) which would co-operate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. All however were usually dominated by a leading King or Duke with a Monarch’s powers. The nation of Authairea was blockaded by the Venetian navy in …. A.D. and forced into trading with them. However the exchange at first proved cordial as at the time of the fall of Constaintinople in …AD many artistians and architects had escaped to Venice. However trade of other more expense goods led to a trade deficit and economic harship as often Authairea had to increase taxes to pay for the Kings often extravegent tastes. By the Renaissance era the Kingdom of Authairea had a freer Monarchy system under the reign of Queen Karavosh and nobles took power from the Queen establishing a constitutional Monarchy, the realm also let in nobles, artists and architects from the fallen Eastern Roman (or Byzantine) Empire. By the Enlightenment Age under King Arbathov. the people were in economic and social hardship due to being out competed by other nations in their goods and attractiveness to immigrants and the supreme power of the King returned in a bloody military coup. By the Industrial Age under King Armonde the Monarchy was heavily unpopular and was falling behind the rest of the world in the new Industrial revolution. The King imposed heavier restrictions on the political freedoms of the people as they became disenchanted by rule by an iron fist and began to desire an end to the power of the King. This soon came to pass with a Revolution in 1863, which instituted a Constitutional Monarchy. However there was still dissastification with the Monarchy and the Royal family was killed and the nation renamed the Republic of Rogeromics. Later on in 1901 the Republic collapsed and a military dictatorship under General Darmagovich took power in a bloody and horific massacure of the members of parliament. After great resistance from citizens against the regime the British Empire helped end the conflict. A Federation was formed dividing up the nation after discussion between all sides by the British mediators, it divided the nation into Rogernomics who supported the dictator, New Rogernomics who were heavily against the dictator, and Rogernomica which had a mix of both sides. In the 1930s the Federation managed to stay neutral with Nazi Germany as long as it gave troops and resources free of charge to the oppressive and genocidal regime, and accepted a pro-nazi dictatorship. Later in 1944 the army deposed the dictatorship. When the Russians invaded the rest of Eastern Europe in 1945 the Republic of Rogernomics sent an urgent telegram to Britain and the United States asking for protection which was refused. However fears were misplaced as Stalin was preoccupied, and the Soviet army agreed to continued sovergnity so long as a high and costly tribute was paid to the Soviet government. Geography http://images.wikia.com/nationstates/images//6/6d/New_Rogernomics_Map2.png Climate: Temperate to arid climate Terrain: Urban development has rendered most parts indistinguishable Language: English Highest Point: Estimate 438 metres Lowest Point: Estimate -163 metres Natural Hazards: Earthquakes, Flooding, Landslides and Drought Regional Divisions: Authaira Bouranburg Thepalua Gironde Major Cities: Bouranburg (Capital of New Rogernomics) Thepalua (Industrial city of New Rogernomics) Gironde (Port city of New Rogernomics) Major Rivers: North Eastern Bouran (Bouranburg-Thepalaua Canal) Far Southern Giron (Gironde River) Midwestern Luar (Thepalua River) South Eastern Thep (Thepaula-Gironde Canal) Far Eastern Onde (New Gironde River) National Parks/Reserves: James Cameron Brook Reserve Authaira Estate Park Authine Forest Park Darmagovich Memorial Park Giron Desert Reserve Thepian Desert Reserve People http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Here-is-the-church-icon.gif Religions: Undisclosed due to tight anti religious discrimination laws http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Scroll-icon.gif Education: Well-resourced institutions with heavy government subsides provide either free or low to medium cost excellent quality primary, secondary and tertiary education http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Scroll-icon.gif Literacy Rate: 100% Culture: New Rogernomics is highly cultured but prefers technological advancement, which lowers its ranking globally. In an international scale the nation of New Rogernomics is above average for culture. Ethnicity: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Bulgarian:23.4% , http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Chinese:''5%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''British:''15%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Armenian:''19.9%, ''Spanish:''21.7%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''French:''15% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif'Racism:' Rogernomicans tend not to want to discuss their ethnicity '''Population Census (21/3/08):' http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Republic of New Rogernomics:'' 3.461 billion Economy http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/1st-Financial-icon.gif Currency: Floating Crazily dollar ($F) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/1st-Financial-icon.gif Currency Code: NRFC74 http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/1st-Financial-icon.gif Exchange Rate: 1 floating crazily dollar = 1.8 to 1.65 NS dollars depending on economic status Major Industries most frequently dominating: Book Publishing, Arms Manufacturing, Information Technology http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Candycane-icon.gif Imports: This figure is often difficult to establish but the average is 20 to 30 trillion NS dollars http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/News-Box-icon.gif International News Service: New Rogernomics News Network (NNN) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/NNN.png Government New Rogernomics Capital: Bouranburg Government Type: Constitutional Democratic Republic Legal System: Elected Judicial System Suffrage: Almost Universal, Artificial Intelligence deemed evil Constitution: Only a constitution against freedoms progressing lower than benevolent dictatorship status and forbidding the death penalty Military Head: Elected by majority vote of Parliament Prime Minister: Elected by a majority vote of parliament every 5 years – Presently David Ketchley New Rogernomics Head of State: Lord Athanasius Ilius Major Political Parties (Modern to Future Era’s): Liberal Progressive Party, Capitalist-Free Democracy Party, Democratic United Reformist Party, Green Party, Communist Collective Party, Fascist Liberation Party, Anarchists United Party Judicial Branch: All judges elected by the people National Motto: Constitutional Monarchy is freedom from over-ambition National Animal: Current Government (much to the dislike of the governments in power) in each nation Constitution of New Rogernomics Prelude: The people of New Rogernomics form this constitution to protect the political and civil rights of the citizens of New Rogernomics as well as the governance and protection of its territory Article I. Bill of Rights I) I) The people of New Rogernomics shall have invested in them all the political and civil rights set forth by the Universal Declaration Declaration of Human Rights until which time it becomes obsolete or inadequate I) II) Capital punishment may only be used when the individual will still be able to cause physical harm or extreme psychological harm to others despite the penalty of life imprisonment Article II. Declaration of Independence II) I) New Rogernomics declares formal and legal independence from the British Empire or any other national or regional entity that may seek claimant to the national territory or resources of New Rogernomics Article III. Declaration of Fair Governance III) I) New Rogernomics citizens shall be allowed fair treatment in all systems of national governance, in the case in which this is severely violated a government must step in accordance to national laws III) II) The New Rogernomics government shall work at all times in national interest and furthermore in the protection of its borders and the national welfare of its citizens III) III) New Rogernomics shall be divided into four historical state districts of Bouranburg, Thepaula, Auithaira and Gironde that shall be governed by the New Rogernomics central government Article V. Economic System V) I) The capitalist system shall be the fundamental economic standard of the economy however all personal income must go through official management Article VI. Citizenship VI) I) All people regardless of race, religion and sex shall be allowed into the nation of New Rogernomics though the government is entitled to use of immigration quota’s VI) II) Citizens of New Rogernomics must attempt to uphold the laws and regulations of the state and show compassion and respect to their fellow citizens VI) III) Citizens who violate the laws and regulations of the state must attend court to be charged by society for their crimes VI) IV) Citizens who conduct harmful political acts to seek to undermine the territorial integrity of New Rogernomics shall be given a fair and public trial Article VII. Amendment VII) I) A referendum must be held with at least 90 percent agreement VII) II) The Parliament must reach 75 percent agreement VII) III) A military referendum must be held that has at least 90 percent agreement VII) IV) The Head of State must agree to sign the amendment to law This constitution was established on March the 13th 1946 by full approval of the New Rogernomics people and its national institutions Amendments: 4th of June 1956 * I) I) The people of the Rogernomican Federation shall have invested in them all the political and civil rights set forth by the Universal Declaration Declaration of Human Rights until which time it becomes obsolete or inadequate 25th of May 1983 * I) II) Capital punishment may only be used when the individual will still be able to cause physical harm or extreme psychological harm to others despite the penalty of life imprisonment 1st of February 1990 * Rogernomican Federation renamed New Rogernomics 9th of September 1990 * III) III) New Rogernomics shall be divided into four historical state districts of Bouranburg, Auithaira,Thepaula and Gironde that shall be governed by the New Rogernomics central government Monuments http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Pyramid-icon.gif '''Former Republic of Rogernomics: The parliament buildings and obelisk of Rogernomics copy Greco-Roman Architecture designs of Europe and are most prized political buildings in the Federation. The new government of Rogernomics added the offices of the UN ambassador and the military headquarters, in continuation of this style. http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Pyramid-icon.gif Republic of New Rogernomics: The former government of New Rogernomics wanting to create a new and better society than Rogernomics shortly after the division built one of the tallest skyscrapers in its time to symbolise the struggle and eventual success of the rebels against the tyrannical rule of the dictators. This still hits a sore point with the citizens of Rogernomics and partly Rogernomica, as the rebels were sometimes just as oppressive and cruel as the dictators themselves. http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Pyramid-icon.gif Former Republic of Rogernomica: Is made up of conservative dictatorship loyalists and rebels who wanted to try to work together. The former Republic of Rogernomica built a huge network of canals in the land locked capital. This connects the other cities to Theapaula; a large artificial lake was also built to act as a port for the canal traffic. This now serves as the New Rogernomics Industrial city. 21st Century Military Ground Forces: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 1.5 million personnel Sea Forces: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 1.5 million personnel Air Forces: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 1.5 million personnel Nuclear Arsenal: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 2000 nuclear missiles operational, under Parliaments control Military Service Age and Obligation: No military service obligation usually exists, but this can change according to the government or public opinion Military Chief: The people elect one of several of the best military commanders who will act as the main commander of the military. Military Divisions: New Rogernomics has combined military forces but each city has a certain number of military personnel under their complete control, the highest number are under the capital city's control.